Love, Life, Pain, and Cocoa Puffs
by Chelsea Salazar-Bieber
Summary: Ruliana Lilisae Catrinea Sanchez Pueloverte Munoz. Does the name tell you much? Oh, yes. She IS individual.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiiiiii:) This is my first fanfictiong ever so pleaze review nice? BTW IDK how 2 spell really god so pleaz be nicely if &wen you reviwe/ XD  
**

* * *

I was waking down the street when she saw her freind karina.

"Oh hi Karina she said" It was my second day in Lima.

"Hey girl" Karina had lived in Lima for a year, and we were Bff's before she moved from Idaho to Lima 1 year ago. Now i live in Lima too.

Karina is African so she was wear tradtioinal **(A/N: IDK how 2 spell that) A**frica robes instead of people clothing. I asked her how her life was going.

"SO how is life going?" I asekd

"Oh it pretty good but my momma ain't gonna let me get them new shoes I was gonna get tomorow. **(A/N: This is not a trolfic its just that I make lots of errors and I dont read very good and kariana id black so she talk all ghetto)**

"Oh well that sucks I m getting new shoes tomorew how com she isn't letting yo? I asked"

"Well she says I need to clean my room before I can get shoes so I'mma clean my room tonite. SO are you excited for your 1st day of mckinley high tomorrow?"

"Yup I cannot wait! You say that youre in glee club whats glee club"

"Its where you sing and dance and its pretty boring but im only in there because my friend mercedes is in there. shes black too."

OMG I'm all jealous you made new friends while I was gone! you bitch!''

"well sorrrrrry not my fault we didn't see eachother for a year"  
Then, I slapped her in the face. She got super mad and ran towards me but I dodged her like a bull in a fight. SHe tripped on a fire hydrant so I took my chance to leave.

"See you, tomorrow" I yelled over my shoulder/

* * *

**Hope you like it! I swear its not a trolfic but I am super bad speller plus nobody wanted to hepl me edit it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again Im so happy i could get another chapter up soooooo soon!**

**btw im guessing you guys disnt like it or something bcause I only got 1 reveiw and it was uber duber confusing?**

* * *

When I first showed up at Mckinley for the first time i looked around. It was kinda small, and once i got inside, I noticed it was small in there too. Karina appoched me.

"Hey girl how ya, likin' this dump?"

"I think its kinda small but lets not focus on the bad stuff, so where's all your Glee freinds?"

"Well I heard mercedes just got ammiloidosis...""

"Oh, that sucks, what's ammiliodosos?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW, GOD." And then she walked off.

A big black chick walked up to me, "Hi!" ,she said"

"Hi what's your name?''

"It's Mercades, what's yours?"

"My name is Rulianna, but call me Ana, and my middle name are Lilisae Catrinea."

"Oh okay Ruli can I call u Ruli?"

"Sure I guess but my freinds like to call me Anna." I replied hasintensily.**(a/N: Sorry! My computer has no spell check so I don't know how to spell that.)**She smiled, and grabbed my arm, and We walked over to glee room. "This is Glee room"

"I know," I said quielty.

"How did you know?'

"It says glee room on the door"

Mercedes laughed. "Oh, that makes sense, haha."

We walked through the door and a bunch of wierd, kids were sitting down. One boy had long bright pink hair and a dress on. His dress had some sparkles and seqins. He put down his brush which he used to brush his long, pink ,hair. "My name is Kurt short for Kurtista." His voice was really high. I don't like gays and I though he might have been gay and I started feeling really nouseus and I threw up on him. He started yelling all this stuff and a boy with a really tall mowhak started lauging realy hard, and I laghed too. A really, really, short boy came up to me with a purple striped bowtie and black and brown checkered dress salcks on. I could see he was attracted to me so I smiled really pretty and blinked really hard. He smiled at me and put an arm around KUrt's shoulders. He took Kurt to the bathroom. "My names Blane." He yelled over his sholder as he walked away.

After they were gone everyone, else introdced themelves to me, inclduing a really weird girl with brown hair. She wore a red sweater with a giant pink reihndeer spashed across the front. Her hair had a headband with brown sticks glued like antlers. They're was dripping white glue ran down off the sticks on her hair. Her nose had a plastic ball glued on it and it was painted red. She squealed and ran over to a tall boy in a football jersey. She started making out with him and when they finaly pulled away, his nose was dripping with red to.

Some more people introdused them selfes and Mr. Shoe made me go into the stage and adition. Good thing I brought a sparkly pink low cut dress that reached my mid-thigh. I ran out onstade and all the boys gasped audbly. I heard the music start and sudelny felt really dizzy. I almost therew up again but I pulled through and started to sing on my cue. My song was "Fame".

I sang beutifully and loudly through the whole song, tears rolled down my cheeks and the whole room was full of emotion. I got to the last line. "Fame!" I sang, my voice beautiful like honey and sugar, yet strong and free and loud. Racel was crying. I paused, waiting for the music to end. i knew my cue for the next line had passed. Once the music ended, I finished. "I wanna live for ever, I wanna learn how to fly! High!" The last note was really high and loud, yet light, airy, and sweet. Mr SHoe started clapping, and everyone else to. Even, Racel. I wiped the last of the tears away and smiled.

* * *

**My friend read the first chapter and said it needed to be edited big time so she helped me with this. Plzreview!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Blane Affiar

**Hey guise I'ma back so soooooon! And thisd time TWOOOOO people helped me edit this time! Lili, , and carena! Well guess you all kno where the midd names came from! ~LOLOLOOZ~**

* * *

**Chaoter 3: The blane afiare!**

I could tell Blane had his eyes on me for the next week. He was constastintly looking at me. By Friday, I was ready to talk to him abou his obsessive stalker behaivoir. I was putting up a new picture of Justin:) in my locker and sticking jewlwes around it. And put an X through Slene Gomes'' face. Sudden! ,I turn around to find Blans standing there singing loudly for all to hear. He sounded pretty, like flowers. The sond sounds like this: "Ruliana, Ruliana, How I like thee, Ruliana, You sings like ten million bananas, Your blonda hair flow like a waterfall, you eyes are as blue than the see, you truly do love Justin biener. I Ruli Ruli Like you Ruliana Lilisae Catrinea Sanchez!"

It was a relly pretty song, and I like it lots. I say to him " Oh cool what, song is that I luv It!"

"I made it up just for you!" He smile.

"You make me a song? Awwwwwww! Thats really sweet!" Then saw the look in his eyes, like lust or somthing, ad I really wanted to kiss him so badly but I could see Kurt glareing at me from his locker so I whispered something in his ear and handed him a note,

That night he came over to my house. " Hi blane," I said as I answered the door.

"Hi, Ruli," He answered back. "Nice house." I let him in.

"Thanks." i said. He had a single pink rose in his hand. "Here" He said. and he gave me the rose and a bottle of wine for us to drink. I took the wine and poured a little into a vase. I put the flowers in the vase. Then I pourd two wine glasses one for me and one for him.

He and I drink the wine. "So wheres your parents?" He asked.

"They went out of town for a week. They sell cocoa puffs for a living so they had to go to New York on an aniversary trip."

"ohhhhhh"

I took him to the couch and we talked for a bit. We were both drunk by then, so I was almost ready to say goodnight when he touched my arm, and fireworks exploded on my skin. I loved that feeling so much. I brushed my hand acrost his cheek. He leaned in. I leaned in. We kissed, and we both felt it again. We sat there forever, just kissing.

I thought about that ugly gay boy Kurt. "Kurt is NOT ugly! I love him.!" Blane screamed and ran out the door. Thats weird, I thought, He read my mind,? I then realized that he said he wastill in love with Kury=t, and I threw up in th sink.


End file.
